conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andromeda Device
The Andromeda Device (German: Andromeda-Gerät) involved SS ( ) theoretical plans, dated 2 December 1944, to build a cigar-shaped aerial aircraft carrier in NS Germany. The designs indicate hangars that could support Haunebu and Vril series Rundflugzeug. Conspiracy The apparent success of Vril craft that is indicated in the Haunebu plans,Comment of the SS-E-IV development team in the Haunebu III plans: ::“SS-E-IV thinks it is necessary to note that in "Haunebu III" a great work of German technology is being developed, but because of the general material situation all forces should be placed on the faster available Haunebu II. With the light cruise gyro "Vril" of the Schumann Group, "Haunebu II" could certainly fulfill the demands made by the Führer.” suggests that the Andromeda was a prototype. It probably never got built by the SS per say, but possibly by the Amerikans who assimilated many Nazi projekts after the War. Proof for this technology is indicated by the discovery of “cigar-shaped” craft data that was determined in the hacking of US government files in year 2002. ;Notes Plans Translation :Translation in progress and subject to updates. ANDROMEDA-GERÄT E-V,E-V indicates SS-Entwicklungsstelle V, the SS Development team five (V) 2. Dec. 44 ARMED CARRIER - AND LONG DISTANCE SPACESHIPAlthough LANGSTRECKENRAUMSCHIFF is literally translated as “Long distance spaceship”, in 1944 it is unlikely they were thinking ‘interstellar’ as enthusiasts oft believe. Rather, “long distance” might have meant ‘invasion USA’ using an armed craft that has orbital space capability. It is highly doubtful that the Nazis were trying to leave the Solar System—whether it be to Andromeda or Aldebaran. Length: 139 meters Diameter: 30 meters (In the middle) Drive:German: Antrieb—propulsion drive 4 x Thule tachyonator 11, 4 x Schumann-Levitator 16, (armored) Control: Mag-Feld-Impulser 6b Speed: n / a, theoretically can reach 300 000 Kilometers p. StundeGerman: Kilometer p. Stunde—is read as kph (kilometers per hour). Stunde is not to be confused with ‘seconds’ as has happened in other translations, because of starting with ‘s’. Flight range: n / a, theoretically unlimited Armament: 2 towers with 2x2x11cm KSK, 1 rotating tower with 1x1x11cm KSK, 2 rotating towers with 2x2x7cm KSK, 4xM100 Bronze: probably threefold, as on Haunebu III Crew: 130 man Space flight ability: 100%Even though the Andromeda had not been built yet, or tested, the SS were certain of space flight capability based on prior experimental data with other craft. Entry into orbit: Unknown,German: Unbekannt—Unknown probably 25 minutes, as with Haunebu III Time of day: Unknown, probably any, as with Haunebu III The beginning of the serial production: probably 1945/46 year Dinghies: illegible, 1 x Haunebu-II, illegible, 2 x Vril-1, 2 x Vril-2 - German Reich SS secret archives (Plan sketches labeled reconstructed from fragments) ;Notes 1950 New York, 1950 1954 Resource: The Washington Post. Sunday, September 19, 1954. Flying 'Cigar' Stops Silent Over Rome, By Michael Chinigo ROME, Sept. 18 (INS). ] See also * Nazi flying disc * Nazi UFO space program Resources * Disc Aircraft of the Third Reich, by Category:Vril conspiracy Category:World War II Category:Fourth Reich Category:Alien-UFO